


So What Are You Waiting For? Someone Could Love You More

by alotofphandoms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bit of Fluff, Fighting, Jealous!Dan, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Phan - Freeform, Silent Treatment, mentions of past lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're unbelievable." He growled deeply, before storming out of the lounge. Phil stood there for a moment in shock. He had never seen Dan so angry at him.</p><p>When Phil's ex boyfriend messages Phil on Facebook, jealous Dan attacks and heated arguments follow. Dan packs a bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What Are You Waiting For? Someone Could Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> "You're unbelievable." He growled deeply, before storming out of the lounge. Phil stood there for a moment in shock. He had never seen Dan so angry at him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Rated mature for strong language and lots of mentions of sex. No actual sex though lol sorry

Dan and Phil were in a weird rough patch. They had dated since 2009 but recently Phil had been contacted by his boyfriend before Dan. His name was Josh and he had reached out to Phil on Facebook. As soon as Phil replied and told Dan about it, Dan went into a jealous frenzy.

 

"You talked to your ex?" Dan asked, incredulously. Phil looked up at him, confused.

 

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Phil asks, not understanding why Dan would be angry with him.

 

"The big de-. No, never mind." He cuts himself off, shaking his head and walks out of the kitchen down the hall to his bedroom. He slammed the door loudly, afterwards thinking that was a bit dramatic. He sat on his bed though and ran his fingers through his hair. Dan couldn't help being jealous. It was Phil, his first love, his first best friend, talking about some other guy that made him happy. This Josh guy was Phil's first and Dan will never be able to compete. It was only ten thirty but Dan felt it'd be nice to just go to sleep early, or at least try. He changed clothes and slipped under the covers of his bed. It felt cold considering he usually sleeps with Phil and the fact that he was all alone. It didn't smell like Phil either and Dan felt sad at that but then he remembered Phil had thrown his Jake sweatshirt into Dan's room when he took it off this afternoon. Dan got up quickly and picked the yellow sweatshirt off the ground. He pulled it over his bare chest and breathed in Phil's warm scent. Dan was mad at him, but that didn't mean he didn't miss him being next to him all the time. Dan cuddled back into the bed and eventually fell asleep.

 

Phil sat in the lounge for a long while, messaging back and forth with Josh. It was fun connecting with him again. Until Josh got a bit pushy.

 

"So Philly, what do I have to do to get you dtf??" Josh had typed. Phil's eyes widened immediately. Was Josh coming on to me??? Phil had thought.

 

"uhh I have a boyfriend.. haven't you seen us online???" Phil sent to him, worried Dan would be angry at him for even answering that horrid message.

 

"Haha no I haven't seen your dumb videos. I just wanted to see you again bby i miss u ;)" Phil read the message and felt dirty just reading it. Phil closed Facebook and went to edit his new video with Dan. He always did this when he got anxious or felt he had a lot of pressure on him; he threw himself into editing. Dan found editing stressful but Phil always found it fun and relaxing. Phil edited his video and a gaming video into the wee hours of the morning. He kept replaying a kiss in his video. Dan had just looked so adorable and Phil had had to do it. He had pulled Dan into a kiss mid rant about something like Kayne or cultural appropriation and Phil had to scrap that whole bit to edit the kiss out but he was sure Dan wouldn't care. Phil missed Dan though, he had never ignored him for so long because he was angry at him. Phil was worried and a bit sad. Phil replayed the clip until eventually he fell asleep on the couch, laptop still on his legs.

 

Dan woke up at almost nine thirty, early for him but he had fallen asleep pretty early. He begrudgingly lifted himself out of bed and dragged himself out of his bedroom. As he stepped out of the room he pushed Phil's door open to see the bedroom was empty. This struck a chord within Dan's heart. Where had Phil gone? Did he leave? Did he meet up with Josh? Did Phil cheat on him? Dan's breath hitched thinking of that. He wouldn't. Would he?

 

Dan's legs carried him into the lounge, hoping Phil might already be awake somehow. He opened the door and saw Phil on the couch looking very uncomfortable. He had passed out with his laptop still on his legs. Dan picked up the computer and set it on the dining room table. He touched the trackpad to see what Phil had fallen asleep doing. Phil's editing program was open and it was stopped on a clip of Phil and him. Dan pressed play after turning the volume down to hear himself ranting and Phil staring at him like he was his everything (what's new). Dan smiled as Phil in the video grabbed video Dan's face and kissed him hard. Dan's lips just remembering the feeling of the countless times Phil's kissed him like that. Dan smiled and watched it again before looking back to Phil, completely passed out. Dan walked over and adjusted Phil to be laying on the couch and pulled a blanket from the other side of the couch over his body. Dan kissed Phil on the forehead and went to make himself coffee. 

 

As Dan hums and waits for coffee he begins to walk back to the lounge when he hears a ding. Dan enters the lounge again, seeing Phil's computer lit up again. Dan goes over and opens Facebook, figuring that would be the only thing that would ding if Phil got a message. Dan looks at the screen in disbelief as he reads the message.

 

"so philly... how about last night?? -josh ;)" Dan clenched his jaw, regretting even reading it but he knows what has to happen. Phil had cheated on him! He stared at the message until it disappeared, not believing he had actually read that. Dan slammed the laptop shut. He threw his fist onto the table, making a loud bang echo through the lounge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phil shoot up, looking over to Dan. Dan shot up, face red with anger and looked over at Phil. He was so frustrated he had no idea what to say. 

 

"Dan?" Phil whimpered, timidly, his eyes shooting from the computer back to Dan. Dan roughly ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. 

 

"You're unbelievable." He growled deeply, before storming out of the lounge. Phil stood there for a moment in shock. He had never seen Dan so angry at him. Phil ran out, following Dan. Dan slammed the door to his bedroom, grabbing a backpack and shoving clothes in there. He grabbed his charger, laptop and everything in his bedroom that he would need for one night, anywhere but the same place Phil was in. 

 

"Dan, what ever you think happened, didn't, I swear!" Phil shouted through the door, not having an alternative when Dan's door was locked. Dan opened the door fiercely, backpack slung over one shoulder. His eyes burned through Phil's and he towered over the other.

 

"I don't really fucking believe you." He said in a fiery tone that Phil had never heard used towards him. Dan's eyes squinted at Phil for a second before pushing by him to get downstairs to the bathroom. Phil followed close behind, shouting Dan's name.

 

"Dan, please! Please don't go! I promise, what ever you're mad about, it's nothing!" Phil pleaded at Dan as he collected his toothbrush and began to storm down the stairs. Dan stopped in his tracks hearing this, not believing Phil actually didn't realize why he was mad.

 

"Oh my god.." Dan whispered incredulously.

 

"What?" Phil questioned.

 

"I can't fucking believe you, Phil. Josh! I'm mad about this dick Josh! You kept messaging him last night! With all I know you went and fucked him just like old times!" Dan shouted, face red.

 

"No! Dan, nothing happened! I told him to leave me alone! I told him about you!" Phil shouts back, pleading Dan to stay. He was so close to tears and nothing in him was going to let Dan leave.

 

"Really? That's why he's fucking messaging you about 'last night' at nine fucking am?" Dan feels angry tears building up and he just wants to leave, he can't take this. Phil stands there looking shocked and speechless. Knowing Phil has no more arguments Dan turns around and stomps down the last bit of steps. As he opens the door to leave, Phil speaks up.

 

"We never had sex." Phil says, making Dan look up at him, confused. "Josh and I. We just messed around but I dumped him because he wanted a lot more and I didn't want it with him..." Dan stands there in disbelief. "I wanted it with you. You were my first and that's all I could ever ask for. So please don't leave me here." Phil pleads, a tear streaking down his face and more on the way.

 

"Why'd you lie to me back then? Why'd you tell me you'd done it before?" Dan questioned, not knowing what else to say. Phil chuckled though, not looking at Dan.

 

"I thought it'd make you feel safer if you thought I'd done that before... I don't know, I was stupid.. I guess it just made you jealous." Phil said, sheepishly, looking down at his feet and then finally at Dan. Dan with his shell-shocked face and hand still on the door knob. 

 

"It did." Dan answers meekly. 

 

"What?"

 

"It uh.. It did make me feel safer. And in the moment I wasn't jealous, I just felt safe.... and loved... and wanted." He says, taking his hand off of the door knob. Phil stared at him for a long moment, waiting for Dan to do something and when he didn't he knew he was waiting for him to do something.

 

"I'm sorry, Dan. I'm sorry I even spoke to him. I should've known he would try and get in my pants again or something.." Phil tried to joke but it sounded so sincere to Dan. He let the backpack slide off his arm and to the ground.

 

"I'm sorry too... for being such a jealous asshole." Dan apologizes, stepping up a step closer to Phil.

 

"It's fine. As long as you stay." Phil almost whispered, throwing himself at Dan. Dan catches him, squeezing him close. "I love you so much." He whispered into Dan's neck, squeezing him back just as tight.

 

"I love you more." Dan answers into Phil's lilac smelling hair. "I love you more.." He repeats, never wanting to let go of him ever.

 

"I'm never going to let you get away from me, Dan."

 

"Trust me, I'm never going anywhere, Phil."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :) make sure to give it a kudos if you do, it really makes me want to write more!
> 
> also the title is from a troye sivan song so check him out ;)


End file.
